Orang Yang Tepat
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Songfic. Athrun berpikir tentang orang yang paling tepat baginya...


**Okay, I don't know why I wrote this story. I don't even like the song which I use here! Can't stop laughing when I was writing this... ****The lyric was somewhat stupid for me, but no offence to they who like it. Anyway, I found that some parts from this song matched with Athrun's condition, so, yeah... just read.**

**The fic is written in my mothertongue, though... hope ya all don't mind...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Pecinta Wanita by Irwansyah (like hell I want it), nor I own GS/D (But if I can have it, I won't refuse!!)**

* * *

**Orang yang tepat**

Aku menatap foto dalam bingkai yang kuletakkan di atas meja kerjaku. Ada empat wajah tersenyum terpampang di foto itu. Aku, Kira, Lacus, dan Cagalli yang sedang berdiri di depan Archangel. Foto itu diambil setelah perang pertama usai dan kami baru mendarat di Orb.

Pikiranku melayang ke arah seseorang. Seseorang yang aku yakin kalian tahu siapa.

Ya, sang representatif muda keras kepala kebanggaan negaranya.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

_Kutemukan dalam pencarian_

_Cinta sejati untuk hidupku_

_Kurang lebih yang seperti dia_

_Kuharap dalam cintaku_

Dulu aku tidak mengerti apa artinya cinta, maka aku tidak menolak saat ayahku mempertunangkan aku dengan Lacus. Tapi pertemuanku dengan Cagalli mengubah segalanya. Dan saat kucari dalam hatiku, aku pun mendapati bahwa hanya dia yang merupakan cinta sejatiku.

Karena kami memiliki kesedihan yang sama, kesedihan yang timbul karena perang.

Kami berbagi penderitaan yang sama, penderitaan yang lahir akibat perbedaan.

Dan kami berasal dari pihak yang sama, pihak yang menginginkan perdamaian.

Dia benar-benar... orang yang paling tepat untukku.

_Ku tak mau menjanjikannya_

_Pasti bahagia bila denganku_

_Biar dia rasakan sendiri_

_Betapa gila cintaku_

Aku tidak akan membuat janji bodoh bahwa ia akan bahagia jika berada di sisiku, dan aku yakin Cagalli hanya akan tertawa jika aku berlutut di hadapannya lalu berjanji seperti itu. Karena kami berdua tahu pasti bahwa hubungan kami akan selalu dihadang cobaan berat. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang menganggap bahwa coordinator dan natural yang bersatu adalah sebuah dosa.

Tapi biarlah Cagalli menilai sendiri jika cinta kami ini patut diperjuangkan. Sebab aku yakin dia tahu, aku tidak segan-segan membelot dari ZAFT ke Orb hanya untuk melindungi hartanya yang paling berharga. Ya, para penduduk Orb. Memangnya apalagi? Aku tahu sampai kapan pun Orb akan selalu jadi prioritas utamanya, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Menjadi nomor dua juga tidak apa-apa, asalkan bisa selalu ada di sisinya.

Karena hanya dia... orang yang paling tepat untukku.

_Aku memang pecinta wanita_

_Namun ku bukan buaya_

_Yang setia pada seribu gadis_

_Ku hanya mencintai dia_

Banyak orang salah mengira akibat sifatku. Meer, Luna, Meyrin... Sikap baikku pada mereka disalahtafsirkan. Aku memang bersikap baik pada mereka, meski kadang aku terpaksa makan hati karenanya, tapi itu semua adalah ajaran yang kuterima. Sejak kecil aku diajari untuk bersikap baik pada wanita. Dan lagi, itu kan bukan sifat yang buruk.

Jadi, apa aku salah jika bersikap baik pada wanita-wanita itu? Bukannya aku ini buaya yang senang mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Mereka saja yang kege-eran. Payah. Tidakkah mereka tahu?

Cintaku hanya satu.

Cagalli Yula Athha dari Orb.

Sebab selain dia, tidak ada orang lain yang tepat bagiku.

_Aku memang pecinta wanita_

_Yang lembut seperti dia_

_Ini saat kuakhiri semua_

_Pencarian dalam hidup_

_Dan cintaku ternyata_

_Yang kumau hanyalah dia_

Aku memang mencintai wanita, tapi wanita yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku hanyalah Cagalli. Bagi yang tidak tahu, dia hanyalah seorang perempuan muda yang kasar, galak, dan keras kepala. Tapi bagi yang mengenalnya secara mendalam pasti tahu bahwa Cagalli adalah orang yang menyenangkan, pengertian, dan juga... lembut. Tapi sisi yang terakhir hanya bisa dilihat orang-orang tertentu saja.

Makanya saat aku bertemu dengannya, pencarianku akan cinta sejati pun berakhir. Karena walaupun aku mencoba berulang kali, hatiku tidak mau berpaling. Dan dengan sepenuh hati aku meyakini, cintaku hanya untuk Cagalli Yula Athha.

Karena hanya dia... orang yang paling tepat untukku.

Dia benar-benar... orang yang paling tepat untukku.

Sebab selain dia, tidak ada orang lain yang tepat bagiku.

...meski aku tidak tahu jika aku adalah pria yang tepat untuknya.

* * *

**Cagalli: Buaya? What the heck is that?**

**Lacus: It's an animal's name if I weren't wrong... it means crocodile**

**Kira: So what's the link between crocodile and love?**

**Athrun: Well, in Solid's country, buaya darat, which literally means land croc, means playboy**

**Cagalli: Oh! (claps her hands)**

**Kira: What's up, Sis?**

**Cagalli: Well, I think I know what I'll give to Athrun in his next birthday... (grins widely)**

**...Put an image of a crocodile costume here...**

**Athrun: (sighs) At least it's not furry...**


End file.
